


Company Ink

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casual Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: “Asahi, I think I’ve just been promoted topimp.” He sat back, looking thoughtful. "Do you think I should ask for a raise?"“But Nagai-san didn’t say—”“Of course she didn’tsay,” Koushi said, rolling his eyes. “Who the hell would say the words ‘please help my son get laid’?” He groaned. “But the implication was pretty clear.”Suga gets more than he bargained for when he agrees to take his boss's son out and show him a good time.





	Company Ink

**Author's Note:**

> I started this two years ago. Better late than never \:D/

It was a Wednesday, and Koushi had just struggled through one of the most boring meetings of his entire life. The only thing that had kept him alive was watching Asahi being forced to give a presentation on behalf of his creative team, since their project lead was off sick. When Asahi finally sank into his seat again, still shaking, Koushi stopped smothering his giggles in his sleeve and gave Asahi a thumbs up. 

"Fine, that wraps things up for today," said their boss, standing up from the conference table and straightening her suit jacket. "Thank you everyone, and thank you Azumane-kun for stepping up at the last minute."

"N-no problem," Asahi stammered, glaring at Koushi when he failed to stifle his snort of laughter. 

Their boss's voice interrupted them. "Sugawara-kun, may I speak to you?"

Koushi exchanged a brief look with Asahi. "Of course, Nagai-san," he said, shuffling out of the way so the rest of the team could exit the conference room. 

As Asahi left, he looked at Koushi and then drew his finger across his throat. Koushi held back terrified laughter. 

"Is everything alright, Nagai-san?" he asked, turning to his boss who was watching him expectantly. "Can I help with something?"

She nodded. "My son." 

Koushi stared at her, uncomprehending. "Your—"

"He just moved to the city," she said, opening her bag and retrieving her tablet. "He doesn't really know his way around yet, I was hoping you'd be willing to take him out tomorrow night. I will pay, of course."

Koushi's stomach did an uncomfortable little jig. "I...see. Can I ask, why me?"

"You're good with people, Sugawara-kun. Bluntly put, my son is not. He has trouble meeting people."

"I see," Koushi said, relaxing somewhat. So the kid just needed someone to talk to. He could handle that. "I mean, uh—thank you?"

His boss glanced up from her tablet, fixing him with a piercing stare. "Could you help him meet someone, Sugawara-kun?"

Koushi blinked. "You—want me to help your son—get a date?"

She stared back at him. "Is that a problem?"

"Well—"

"I don't expect miracles," she went on. "Truthfully, he's never shown much interest in dating, but I think he just hasn't met the right person yet."

Koushi almost laughed. "And you want me to—find him the right one?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. But everyone needs a little practice, don't they?"

Comprehension dawned, and Koushi stared at his boss with newfound horror, and a little bit of respect. "Of course they do," he said faintly, seeing her expectant expression.

"So I can rely on you, Sugawara-kun?"

Koushi took a deep breath, and pasted on the most convincing smile he could summon. ”Absolutely, Nagai-san. I’d be delighted to take your son out tomorrow.”

 

—

 

“She wants you to do _what_?” Asahi asked him, rephrasing his question for the second time, as if that would change the response. Sometimes Koushi really worried about the creative team; maybe they didn’t get enough sunlight. 

“Take him out, show him around,” Koushi replied, pausing to glance over his shoulder before lowering his voice to a stage whisper. “Asahi, I think I’ve just been promoted to _pimp_.” He sat back, looking thoughtful. "Do you think I should ask for a raise?"

“But Nagai-san didn’t say—”

“Of course she didn’t _say_ ,” Koushi said, rolling his eyes. “Who the hell would say the words ‘please help my son get laid’?” He groaned. “But the implication was pretty clear.”

Asahi hummed vaguely in response, but his attention had wandered. Koushi followed his line of sight and found that Asahi was looking somewhere over his shoulder with a dazed half-smile on his face. Through the door, in the small reception area, their new bike courier had arrived, and was smiling back at Asahi. 

Koushi grinned. “Expecting a package, Azumane?”

Asahi flinched. “Huh? No!” He flushed and hurriedly looked down at his food. “You’re the one with a package to worry about,” he added in a grumpy voice. “He’s just being friendly.”

“Ha,” Koushi said, grinning. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at the bike courier through the glass door. “We should say hi,” he added, raising his hand to wave. The guy brightened and waved back, his eyes tracking unmistakably to Asahi’s lowered head. With a sudden flash of inspiration, Koushi beckoned him forward.

“Ah, Suga—!” Asahi hissed, reaching to grab his elbow, but the damage was already done. 

The courier glanced around but the receptionist still hadn’t returned, so he tucked his bike helmet under his left arm and pushed through the double doors to the break room. 

“Hey,” Koushi said, smiling at him. Asahi kicked him under the table, but it was a pathetic kick; Koushi didn’t even wince. “Busy day?”

The guy shrugged and glanced between them with an easy smile. Up close he was ridiculously short, but definitely cute. “Hey, man, not so bad. Roads are busy though.”

“That must make things more interesting.”

He laughed, loud and careless. “Yeah, it can get kinda hairy sometimes. Don’t tell my boss, but I have a can of pepper spray in my saddlebag in case of road rage.”

Koushi laughed, but Asahi looked up and his mouth fell open in shock. “You mean—have people tried to hurt you?”

“Ah, well,” the guy muttered, rubbing at the back of his neck. He looked suddenly sheepish, regretting perhaps that he’d brought it up. Koushi gave Asahi a kick in return and resisted the urge to help them out. He shoved some curry in his mouth instead. If Asahi was ever going to get laid, he had to learn to traverse this kind of basic social minefield without Koushi acting as his bomb defusal squad. 

“—not a big deal,” the courier was saying when Koushi tuned back in, but there was something bright and urgent in his eyes, and Koushi would’ve guessed that he was pleased by Asahi’s concern for his wellbeing.

“Still, please be careful,” Asahi said, still acting way more severe than the conversation warranted. 

“That’s right,” Koushi said, taking pity on them after all. “You’re the best courier we’ve found by a long shot. Asahi won’t trust his work to anyone else.”

He slapped Asahi on the shoulder and watched the little guy puff up with pride. It wasn’t technically a lie; their last courier had been awful, and Asahi now insisted on putting his work straight into the new courier’s hands. Koushi just had his suspicions as to the motive behind that decision.

"I'm Sugawara by the way," Koushi said, giving him a quick nod in greeting, then jabbing his thumb in Asahi's direction. "This big heartbreaker is Azumane Asahi."

"Nishinoya,” the courier said, gazing at Asahi. “Hey, I’m—” He was interrupted by his phone trilling loudly, and he started in surprise. “Crap, I gotta get a move on. Have a good day, guys.”

“You too,” Koushi replied. “Be safe.”

Nishinoya laughed and saluted. “You bet! And thanks for saying hi!” he yelled as he backed out of the doors. “It’s nice to talk to someone new!”

“See—see you tomorrow,” Asahi stammered just before the door swung shut between them. The kid was practically _glowing_ as he fumbled his helmet back on and accepted the stack of parcels from the receptionist. Koushi watched Asahi watch through the glass until Nishinoya finished loading his bag and disappeared down the stairs. 

“Well—”

“Shut up,” Asahi muttered, looking down at his food. “What are you going to tell Nagai-san?”

Koushi sat up in his seat, surprised. “I told her yes, of course.”

Asahi looked up at him, one eyebrow cocked with a frankly ironic degree of skepticism. “You’re just going to take Nagai-kun out and get him laid?”

“If it kills me,” Koushi said, laying his hand across his heart.

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“Indeed,” Koushi said with a sly smile. “I can’t get you together with Nishinoya if I’m dead.”

Asahi choked on his ramen. Koushi felt it was worth having soup snorted all over him for the face Asahi made. 

 

—

 

Koushi intended to leave work promptly at five-thirty the next day, so that he would have time to get home and change before meeting Nagai's son. But instead, just as the clock hit four, Koushi got a phone call that upset his entire afternoon. By the time he left the office it was after seven, and there was little hope of him arriving on time. It wasn't until he stepped out into the street, midway through drafting an email apologising for his imminent late arrival, that he realised he didn't have a photo of Nagai's son. 

Nagai's office was sparse, almost brutally so—Koushi hadn't even known she had children until the day before—so it was little wonder that she didn't have any pictures of her son in her office. 

_By the way_ , Koushi added to the end of his email. _What do you look like?_

He went down into the subway then to catch a train to Shinjuku, and it wasn't until he surfaced at the other end that he received a reply. 

_Black hair and blue eyes._

"Are you kidding me." Koushi squinted at his phone. "Well, I suppose the eyes thing helps a bit," he said, sighing. 

Eventually Koushi made it to the bar, and looked around in mild dismay. Most of the clientele appeared to be dark-haired men in their mid twenties, which didn't give him much hope of finding Nagai's son. 

After the first two men he approached shook him off apologetically, Koushi started to feel a twinge of righteous anger descending. Not only had he not asked for this, he was now beginning to look like some serial creep, attempting to pick up grumpy-looking businessmen in what had to be one of the straightest bars in the district. 

He walked across to a small table near the back, where another man sat by himself, looking a little out of place in torn jeans and a hoodie. 

"Hi," Koushi said, leaning over the table to smile at him. "I don't suppose you—" He trailed off as the man looked up, and Koushi was struck by a strange sense of deja vu. "I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

The man's dark hair hung in his eyes, and he tossed it out of the way to better scowl at Koushi. "No," he said, shoulders hunching. 

Koushi blinked. Realisation struck. "Oh, you're—you're Kageyama Tobio!"

Kageyama's shoulders climbed even higher. He looked as if he were trying to disappear into his hoodie. "Sorry. I'm not supposed to sign stuff without my agent."

"Oh!" Koushi said, starting to laugh. "No, I—I wasn't over here for that, I'm sorry. I'm actually looking for someone. I thought you might be him, but—"

"I'm waiting for someone too," Kageyama said brusquely.

Koushi tilted his head. "Oh?" he asked, trying not to seem disappointed. As if he hadn't just entertained an elaborate three second fantasy in which he blew off Nagai's son, and went home with Kageyama Tobio instead. "I won't bother you then, I'm sorry again for—"

"Are you Sugawara Koushi-san?"

Koushi blinked. "Um, yes?"

Kageyama's face relaxed, his eyes closing briefly as though in relief. "That's good."

"It is?" Koushi asked. Then his mouth dropped open. "No way. _You're_ Nagai-kun?"

Kageyama winced. "She's my mom, yeah. Kageyama is my dad's name."

"Oh my god." Koushi dropped into the seat opposite Kageyama. "I had no idea. I feel really stupid."

Kageyama just shrugged. 

"Well then," Koushi said, smiling. He bowed his head. "It's nice to meet you, Kageyama-kun."

"Y-you too," Kageyama said, returning the gesture. "Just Kageyama is fine."

“Then please call me Sugawara,” Koushi said, grinning at him. “Or better yet, just Suga will do.”

“Alright,” Kageyama said. He shut his mouth again, and the conversation fell apart as abruptly as it had begun. 

Koushi inwardly cursed his boss. He couldn't understand how she had failed to mention that her son was one of Japan's most prominent volleyball stars, let alone the fact that he had a _different name_. It suddenly dawned on Koushi for the first time that the boy Nagai had been talking about and Kageyama Tobio were one and the same. He looked across the table, trying to discern how someone so well-known—not to mention _gorgeous_ —could be as terrible at meeting people as his mother had suggested. 

"Well then," Koushi said, clapping his hands together. "Let's get a drink, shall we?"

They talked for a little while, but while Koushi did his best to keep the stilted conversation going, Kageyama wasn't much of a talker. He grimaced when Koushi mentioned work, and Kageyama's mother, and seemed reluctant to volunteer much information about himself. Koushi opted not to bring up volleyball again after the awkward start to the conversation, so he was surprised when Kageyama was the one to broach the subject. 

"So, you recognised me," he said in a sulky tone.

"Yeah, I follow the sport on and off," Koushi said, offering Kageyama an easy smile. "I used to play in high school, and one of my friends plays professionally, so—"

"Who?" Kageyama asked, looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

Koushi laughed. "Oh, yeah, you probably know him. Yaku Morisuke, he's—"

"He plays for the red cedars," Kageyama said, nodding. "He's good. Really good."

"Yeah," Koushi said, grinning. "We used to practice together, although he was always much better than me, I was kind of average."

Kageyama blinked at him. "Are you a libero too?"

"No," Koushi said, picking up his drink to fiddle with. "I mean, I don't play anymore anyway, but no, I used to play setter."

Kageyama's eyes widened. "Like me."

Koushi laughed loudly. "Nothing like you, unfortunately. I've never seen anyone play like you."

"Do you miss it?" Kageyama asked, leaning closer, resting his elbow on the table. Koushi couldn't help wondering if Kageyama was dodging his praise on purpose. 

"Sometimes," Koushi admitted, shrugging. "It was a long time ago though, I haven't played since I left high school."

"How long ago was that?"

Koushi laughed again. "Long enough. I'm twenty-seven, so."

"Ah. I'm twenty-four."

Koushi grinned. "I know."

Kageyama hung his head. "Do you—do you know a lot about me?"

"Not really," Koushi said. "I know that you got scouted for the cedars but you didn't play."

Kageyama's nose wrinkled, and he looked for a moment as though he were debating whether or not to speak. "There was—someone on that team I don't get along with."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Koushi said, his curiosity piqued. He quickly stomped it down again. Kageyama was proving difficult enough to draw out as it was, without Koushi interfering in his private business and making him even more uncomfortable. "Listen. I need to use the bathroom—would you like another drink while I'm up?"

Kageyama looked up at him as he stood. His hair fell away from his face as he tipped his head back, showing off his face better, and revealing the sharp curve of his collarbone beneath the collar of his shirt. "I'll get it," he said after a moment, pushing his chair back. "Same again?"

Koushi grinned at him. "Thank you, that would be great."

Alone in the bathroom, Koushi pulled out his phone and dialled Asahi. 

"H'lo?"

"You're never going to believe this," Koushi said, bubbling with excitement. "Nagai's son is Kageyama Tobio."

"Huh?"

"Kageyama Tobio!" Koushi hissed. "The volleyball player who was on the national team last year, at the Olympics!"

Asahi made a soft, bemused sound. "The scary looking one?"

Koushi laughed. "Exactly! That's him, he's here, I'm drinking beers with him."

"Wow."

"Be a little more excited for me, Asahi," Koushi chided. "What's wrong with you?"

Asahi groaned. "Sorry, Suga. I fell asleep watching a movie."

Koushi rolled his eyes. "You are such a grandpa. Nishinoya's going to be so charmed by that."

"Suga!"

"Well, whatever, go back to sleep if you want, I should get back to Kageyama."

"You sound like you're having fun at least."

"I kind of am," Koushi admitted, thinking back to Kageyama's shy demeanour. Koushi had thought he was rude at first, but he suspected Nagai was right, and Kageyama just wasn't that good at talking to people. He seemed, if anything, a little lonely. "He's a nice kid," Koushi said. "He's...kind of sweet."

"Sweet," Asahi said, his tone doubtful. 

Koushi laughed. "What! I'm just saying."

"Aren't you supposed to be setting him up with someone else?"

Koushi groaned, letting his head knock forward against the mirror above the sink. "I know, I know."

"Mm."

"You're no help," Koushi said, laughing.

Asahi sighed. "You got yourself into this mess."

"Being a good person got me into this mess," Koushi grumbled.

"You mean being a suck up."

Koushi laughed loudly. "What was I supposed to do, turn her down?"

"Isn't Kageyama waiting for you?"

"You're right. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

Asahi groaned softly. "I know you will."

Koushi hung up, and quickly checked his reflection in the mirror before he caught himself, and rolled his eyes. Kageyama was attractive, that was a given, but there was no use entertaining any foolish fantasies. Sighing, Koushi gave his hair a mournful flick—it never _would_ lie flat—and walked back out to the bar. 

"Thank you," Koushi said, accepting the beer Kageyama had bought him in his absence. "Although I'm pretty sure I'm meant to be treating you tonight."

Kageyama's face scrunched up momentarily. "You don't have to be here."

Koushi blinked at him. "What?"

"I know my mom asked you to hang out with me," Kageyama muttered, mouth pulling unhappily. "You don't have to."

"Hey," Koushi said, leaning in a little. Feeling daring, he reached out and touched Kageyama's arm briefly. "She did ask me to come, but I'm not here because I have to be. You seem like a really good person, Kageyama. And you're good company." Kageyama looked up at him, eyes wide and wondering. "And I'm having fun," Koushi added, grinning at him. "So if you don't mind, I'd like to stay."

Kageyama's mouth opened and closed briefly, then he responded with a tight nod. 

"Good," Koushi said, sitting back in his seat. "So, what do you do when you're not playing volleyball?"

Slowly, the conversation began to flow more easily between them. Their second and then third round of drinks certainly didn't hurt the situation, but Koushi liked to think that Kageyama was slowly getting more comfortable with him, and it was surprisingly charming to see the way he gradually opened up. His manner was still a little stiff and awkward, but he had a direct, almost acerbic humour that made Koushi laugh. When he smiled for the first time at a silly anecdote about Koushi's friends, the sight of it made Koushi's stomach flip happily. 

“Thank you for keeping me company tonight," Kageyama said when they were reaching the end of their third round of drinks. "I’m sure you've got better things to do."

Koushi looked up and instantly regretted it. He met Kageyama’s gaze and his gut surged with strange desire at the intense, eager look in Kageyama’s eyes. “No,” he said, surprised to find that it was the truth. “I’m very happy to be here with you.” 

Kageyama smiled again and bit his lip to hide it, turning his gaze to the side. To his surprise, Koushi found himself thoroughly charmed.

"I'm happy you came," Kageyama said, still looking away. His gaze flicked back to Koushi's, dark eyes holding him fast. It may have been chance, but Kageyama's leg shifted under the table, and his knee pressed against Koushi's thigh. "I hope I can get to know you better."

Ah, perhaps not chance then. Heat burned on the back of Koushi's neck. “Okay,” he said suddenly, slapping his palm on the table. “I have to, uh—I have to use the bathroom. Uh, again." He pushed his beer aside with a frown and got to his feet. “I’ll be right back.”

When he was safely hidden in a toilet cubicle, Koushi pulled out his phone and called Asahi again. 

“Suga,” Asahi said with mild surprise. “Is everything okay?” Asahi asked. He paused, and then his tone increased in urgency. “Did something happen with Kageyama-kun?”

Koushi clicked his tongue. “You could say that.”

Asahi groaned. “Oh no. Was it awful? Are you alright?”

“Um,” Koushi said, picturing the pretty flush on Kageyama’s sharp cheekbones. “Not awful, no.”

“Okay, just tell me, I can’t take the suspense.”

Koushi started to laugh and then cut himself off quickly. He hadn’t meant to laugh at all. “I—I think he’s hitting on me.”

“What?” Asahi said. “You mean he’s—wait, _what_?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure.”

“Oh, wow.” Asahi was quiet for several seconds. “You know you can’t sleep with him.”

“I know.”

“No, I mean it, you really can’t.”

Koushi sighed. “Yeah. It’s a shame, he’s really—”

“No!”

“Yeah.”

Asahi let out a heavy sigh. Koushi could hear him moving around, and the sound of him opening and closing the refrigerator. “Are you absolutely sure he’s hitting on you?”

At that moment, the bathroom door crashed open. Koushi swore softly and sat down on the closed toilet seat. 

“Sugawara-san?” came a voice from beyond the cubicle door. Kageyama's voice.

“Oh my god,” Koushi whispered. “It’s him.”

Asahi gasped. “Him what?” he whispered back.

“Kageyama! He's in the bathroom!”

“Uh, Sugawara-san?” Kageyama said, his feet coming to a halt in front of Koushi's cubicle.

Koushi reached over and unlatched the door. “In here, Kageyama,” he said, trying to keep his voice light and hoping that Kageyama would disregard the fact that Koushi was sneaking around making secret phone calls in the bathroom. 

“Suga-san,” Kageyama whispered, his eyes bright.

Koushi got to his feet. “Asahi, I’ll call—”

He didn’t reach the end of his sentence, because Kageyama grabbed his face and kissed him. 

Koushi’s lips parted on a soft, surprised sound. Kageyama was a few centimetres taller, enough that he had to duck to kiss Koushi, which was a little annoying but extremely hot. His tongue flicked at Koushi’s bottom lip, and when he gasped, Kageyama swallowed the sound and pressed closer into the small space. He kicked the door shut behind him, squeezing them both into the cubicle until Koushi’s calves were pressed against the toilet bowl. 

“Suga?” Asahi whispered in his ear. “What happened? Are you okay?”

Koushi groaned. He’d forgotten that he still had his phone pressed to his ear. Reluctantly, he pulled back from Kageyama’s hot, determined kiss and cleared his throat. 

“Asahi,” he said softly, holding Kageyama’s gaze as he spoke. “About what you asked me just now.”

“Eh?” Asahi said, puzzled, and Kageyama looked back at him with a curious expression.

Koushi grinned. “The answer’s yes. I’m pretty sure he’s hitting on me.”

To his delight, Kageyama flushed, his eyes widening. On the other end of the line, Asahi squawked at him. “Suga! You can’t sleep with him!”

“I’m hanging up now—”

“Su—!”

“So,” Koushi said, smiling at Kageyama, who returned his gaze steadily despite his violent blush. “That was a hell of a kiss.”

“I'm sorry,” Kageyama muttered, looking sheepish. “When you said—I thought the bathroom thing was just an excuse.”

Koushi slipped his phone into his pocket and pushed Kageyama back against the stall door, letting his hands rest on Kageyama’s chest. “My friend thinks it’s a bad idea for me to sleep with you,” he purred, watching Kageyama’s eyes widen briefly, and then narrow as they went heavy with desire. “Are you going to convince me otherwise?”

“Oh,” Kageyama said softly. His eyes flicked down to Koushi’s mouth. “Come back to my place?”

Grinning, Koushi pressed their hips together. “What are we going to do at your place?”

Kageyama tilted his head and brushed his lips against Koushi’s temple. He brought his hands up at the same time to rest on Koushi’s hips. “Definitely not sleep together,” he said, the hint of a question in his voice. “We probably won’t sleep at all.”

Koushi laughed under his breath. “I have to work in the morning.”

“I’ll make you breakfast.”

“I work for your mother.”

Kageyama slipped one of his arms around Koushi’s waist and tugged him closer. “I live alone. She won’t find out.”

“You’re almost as persuasive as she is,” Koushi said, grinning. “Let’s go.”

 

—

 

Despite his best efforts, Koushi was late for work the following morning. He thought about it while he sat on the train and stared out of the window, his gaze fixed on a point in the middle distance. There were several factors contributing to his lateness; firstly, Kageyama had insisted on joining him in the shower, adding at least ten minutes to his delay; secondly, it turned out that Kageyama had been bluffing about making breakfast, but he _did_ take Koushi to a nearby bakery for coffee and pastries; thirdly, there was the fact that Koushi really didn’t want to face Nagai-san. There would be questions about how the evening had gone, and one thing Koushi hated more than anything was lying.

On top of all that, he _really_ didn’t want to face Asahi.

The first person he ran into when he stepped into the office was Nishinoya. He was wearing the same jacket and cycling helmet as the other day, but the clingy running tights he wore today were new. They were black, with a streak of lightning running down either side. They emphasised his powerful, slender thighs, and Koushi couldn't help admiring them just a little. 

“Dainty-san’s friend!” Nishinoya said, turning around and grinning broadly over his armful of packages. 

Koushi laughed. "Dainty-san?" he said, glancing at the receptionist. "Is that you, Michimiya?"

Michimiya shook her head, and Nishinoya laughed. "Your friend, the big guy! I feel bad, I forgot his name, but Dainty-san suits him too, don't you think?"

"I do," Koushi said, smothering his laughter. "I absolutely do."

"Yeah!" Nishinoya agreed, eyes bright. Oh, Asahi was in with _more_ than a chance here. "And you're, uh—Sawa—?"

"Sugawara," Koushi said, smiling. "I'm not keeping you, am I?"

"Nah," Nishinoya said, grinning at him. "I'm ahead of schedule, I have a few minutes."

Koushi grinned. "Then let's talk, Nishinoya-kun."

After tearing himself away from Nishinoya's riveting conversation, which returned to Asahi roughly every twenty seconds, Koushi went to his desk and attempted to concentrate on his work. He ended up working through his lunch break as penance for arriving to work so late, although it didn't really make up for the fact that he was dreamy and distracted all morning. 

Kageyama texted him around lunchtime, a brief but tantalising, _I'm thinking about you_.

Unable to resist, Koushi replied with, _Thinking what? ;)_ ,and the conversation quickly took a turn for the scandalous. 

Asahi came up to him while Koushi was grinning at his phone, having promised to meet Kageyama again after work. 

"You look happy."

"I'm orgasmic," Koushi said without looking up.

Asahi groaned. “Tell me you didn't.”

Koushi gave him a broad, beatific smile. “I did, in fact. Several times.”

Asahi groaned again and slumped down in an empty chair. “You are playing with so much fire.”

“I'm touched that you care,” Koushi said, leaning over to pat his arm. “What happened with magic thighs anyway?”

"Who?"

"Don't give me that. The pint-size courier with thighs of steel?"

“Oh no,” Asahi moaned. “No no, we're not calling him that.”

Koushi grinned. “Why not? He calls you Dainty-san.”

“Don't remind me.”

“And I _know_ you've noticed his thighs.” 

Asahi buried his face in his arms. “What if I have,” he said in a muffled voice.

“In that case,” Koushi said, reaching over to poke him. “I'd be duty bound to inform you that magic thighs-kun—oh, no, that really doesn’t work, does it? Anyway, Nishinoya wants to climb you like a tree.”

Asahi whimpered.

“And with those legs I bet he can climb like a panther.”

“ _Suga_ ,” Asahi whined. “ _Please shut up._ ”

"Nope!" Koushi said in a cheerful voice. 

But before he could continue torturing Asahi, the door opened and Koushi's boss stepped through.

"Sugawara-kun," she said, smiling brightly. "You're here."

Koushi swallowed down a little wave of panic. "Ah...yes, sorry I was late this morning, Nagai-san."

Her smile was surprisingly sympathetic. "I hope my son didn't keep you out too late."

"Oh, no," Koushi said, valiantly returning her smile. He was lucky that he wasn't much of a blusher; all he could picture was the way Kageyama had woken him up that morning, diving down beneath the covers to give Koushi the blowjob of his _life_. "No, he's very—thoughtful." 

His boss looked a little surprised. "Well, I suppose he can be," she said, shrugging. "I'm very happy the two of you hit it off so well."

"Yes, great!" Koushi said, a little too eagerly. "Great, yeah, we really—hit it."

Asahi elbowed him, and Koushi cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Nagai-san—I have some work I really need to catch up on before the end of the day."

"Of course, of course," she said, taking a step back. "Thank you again, Sugawara-kun, I don't like the thought of Tobio being so isolated now that he's moved to the city. I won't press you, of course, but if you wanted to see one another again, well—I think you'd be a very good influence on him."

Asahi turned away, coughing to hide his laughter, and Koushi forced himself to keep a straight face. "Thank you, Nagai-san."

As soon as she had left, Koushi and Asahi both doubled over with laughter. Koushi had just enough spare capacity to be grateful that the rest of his team had gone out for lunch and weren't around to witness the two of them cackling like a pair of witches. 

"Oh—my god—" Asahi gasped, trying to get himself under control. "You are so—getting—fired."

"Oi!" Koushi protested, hitting him on the shoulder. "Not if I don't get caught!" 

"Well,that shouldn't be too hard," Asahi ventured, sobering somewhat. "As long as you don't bring it to work."

Koushi shrugged.

Asahi's face fell. "No, really, don't bring it to work."

"I mean," Koushi began, wrinkling his nose. "There may have been some talk of the company party."

Leaning forward, Asahi suddenly grabbed him by his shoulders. "Suga. Are you _crazy_?"

"What?" Koushi said, shrugging again. "It's not like I'm going to fuck him on top of the canapés. I know how to be discreet."

Asahi snorted. "Right."

"I do!" The look Asahi gave him was extremely judgmental. Koushi frowned back at him. "I can't wait for Nishinoya to discover the stick up your ass."

"Suga!" Asahi reeled back from him, looking panicked. He glanced around, as if expecting someone to leap out at him. Possibly Nishinoya. "Not here, okay?" he hissed, when he was sure that he was safe.

"Okay," Koushi said simply. "But if you don't want me to comment on your backside, get it off my desk."

"Fine," Asahi muttered, getting to his feet. "Though for the record, you're mean when you get laid."

"I'm mean all the time, Asahi," Koushi said sweetly. "By the way, you'd better ask out Nishinoya soon, or I'll do it for you."

Asahi turned a violent shade of pink. He held up a finger, looking as though he was about to say something, but then he just shook his head and turned away. 

"Love you!" Koushi called after him.

"You're not capable of love," Asahi called back, before he vanished through the door.

 

—

 

As promised, Koushi rushed home the minute he escaped from work, took a hurried shower, and put on his favourite clothes for getting lucky. Kageyama texted to say he'd be waiting in a bar again. It was relatively close to Koushi's apartment this time, so before he left, Koushi did a whirlwind tidy, fully expecting that he would be ass up on the living room floor within a couple of hours. 

It was Friday night and the bar was busy when he arrived, bustling with a mix of salarymen, twinky-looking students, and the odd person in elaborate get up. Kageyama looked horribly out of place, sitting awkwardly on a stool at the bar, but when Koushi walked over and stepped between his knees, leaning in to kiss him, Kageyama relaxed a little.

"Good choice," Koushi said, glancing round at the crowd. He hooked his fingers in the belt loops on Kageyama's tight jeans. "Wanna buy me a drink? Or do you want to dance first?"

Kageyama swallowed. "Drink," he said, shamelessly running his eyes over Koushi. "I—don't really dance."

"You will," Koushi promised, leaning in again to peck him on the cheek before pulling away. 

The bar's atmosphere made it harder to talk than the one they'd visited the previous night, but Koushi didn't particularly have any qualms about shouting over the crowd, and Kageyama warmed up again as they drank. They'd only had two beers when Koushi pulled Kageyama out of his seat and began to lead him to the dance floor. 

"Suga-san," Kageyama said urgently, tugging on his hand. "I really—I don't know how."

"Just follow along," Koushi yelled back, finally finding an unoccupied space and turning to face him. Koushi pulled him closer, looping Kageyama's arms around his neck, before settling his own hands on Kageyama's hips. "Just sway," Koushi said, starting to roll his hips, gently encouraging Kageyama to do the same. "You're an athlete, aren't you? I bet you know how to move!"

To his delight, Kageyama blushed, but he also began to move at last, awkwardly swaying his hips, completely out of time with Koushi's movements or the rhythm of the music. Koushi loosened his grip and turned in Kageyama's arms, pressing back against him before dancing away again. 

They danced for three or four songs. Kageyama never stopped looking awkward, but he did loosen up somewhat, making a valiant attempt to rock and sway with the music, his hands constantly reaching for Koushi, roaming over his back, his chest, once—daringly—reaching down to grab his ass.

"Hey," Koushi gasped, when they took a break to catch their breath. He was sweating a little, and his skin was tingling from Kageyama's hands moving over him. A part of him wanted another drink, but the rest of him wanted to drag Kageyama out of there by his hair and get him home as soon as possible.

Kageyama crowded him back against a pillar, using his height and weight to pin Koushi there, and bent to kiss the side of his neck. "Suga-san," he growled against Koushi's ear. "Let me take you home."

Koushi shuddered hard, and fisted his hands in Kageyama's shirt. "I'm taking _you_ home," he said with a fierce grin. "Let's go."

 

—

 

Koushi was faintly grateful to his past self for tidying his apartment. He and Kageyama crashed through the door already attached at the mouth, barely stopping for long enough to stumble out of their shoes and coats. The door slammed behind them as they made their way clumsily across the room, tugging at one another's clothes and kissing messily. 

"Bed or couch," Koushi murmured, pushing up Kageyama's shirt and squeezing his pecs without a hint of shame. "Couch is—mm—nearer— _ah_ —" He broke off as Kageyama started chewing on his earlobe, breath heavy in his ear. 

"Doesn't matter," Kageyama growled, slipping his hands down the back of Koushi's jeans. "Anywhere you can fuck me."

Koushi chuckled, rolling his hips against Kageyama's. "Take your pick," he murmured, tugging Kageyama down by the back of his neck and pressing closer. "On your hands and knees on the bed, or you can ride me on the couch—"

Kageyama moaned, fingers digging into Koushi's ass to drag him closer. 

"—bent over the kitchen counter," Koushi continued. 

"Couch," Kageyama gasped, pressing his forehead against Koushi's shoulder. "Wanna ride you."

Koushi kissed the side of his head. "Wait here, I'll grab the lube."

Twenty minutes later found Koushi on his knees in front of the couch, his jeans halfway down his thighs and two fingers buried deep inside Kageyama. He held Kageyama's cock with his other hand while he tongued at the head lazily, watching the flush spread up Kageyama's chest, watching his eyes widen and his mouth turn red as he chewed frantically on his own lip.

"Are you in a hurry, Kageyama?" Koushi murmured, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

Kageyama shuddered, fists clenching in Koushi's couch. He was lithe and strong, his thighs thick and powerful. Crouched between them, Koushi felt like Kageyama might crush him with them at any moment, and he wouldn't have complained. He looked incredible, and Koushi let his gaze roam over Kageyama's muscular chest and strong biceps, indulging himself. 

"S-Suga-san," Kageyama gasped, hips jerking slightly. He had hardly moved, except for when Koushi asked him to. He had a feeling Kageyama would do almost anything he asked. "W-want you to f-fuck me."

Koushi grinned, and lowered his head to mouth at Kageyama's dick again. He drew it into his mouth, sucking on the head before releasing him with a _pop_. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked, withdrawing his fingers. He reached for the lube again, before sliding back in with three fingers. Kageyama shuddered, head going back as he let out a long, keening sound. 

"P-please, Suga-san—"

"Please what, Kageyama?"

Kageyama let out an agonised groan. "Let me—r-ride you."

Koushi laughed and sat up. "Well, I can hardly say no to that, can I?" He pulled his hands away, and climbed to his feet to strip off the rest of his clothes. 

Kageyama watched him, eyes wide and hungry.

With some muttered coordination and awkward laughter, they got situated on the couch, and Kageyama moved one of his powerful thighs to straddle Koushi's lap. 

"Oh, wow," Koushi breathed, letting his hands fall to Kageyama's hips. He dug his thumbs into Kageyama's flesh, then pulled him closer, pressing their bare chests together. 

"What?" Kageyama murmured, shyly reaching up to stroke Koushi's hair.

Koushi laughed. "If you'd told me two days ago I'd have Kageyama Tobio naked on my couch, I'd have said you were crazy."

"I _am_ Kageyama Tobio," Kageyama said bluntly. 

Koushi snorted loudly. "Yeah, I guess you'd know."

"Mm." Kageyama closed his hands around Koushi's face and tilted it upward, leaning down to kiss him. "I didn't think you'd be interested in someone like me."

"What, you don't think devastatingly attractive is my type?" Koushi teased, running his fingers up and down Kageyama's spine. He grinned when Kageyama blushed and tried to turn his face away. "I just—I like you. You're sweet, and you make me laugh."

Kageyama pulled back to stare at him. "What?"

"Uh, what?"

"I'm not those things."

Koushi looked up at him in surprise. "Yes you are. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

Kageyama lowered his gaze again. "Nobody's ever said that stuff about me before."

"Oh, Kageyama," Koushi murmured, his stomach clenching horribly. He slid his arms around Kageyama's waist and held him tightly. It felt a little incongruous, as if they'd skipped several levels of intimacy to get there, but it didn't feel wrong. Koushi waited for the jitters to start, but there was nothing. Perhaps they'd make themselves known later; Kageyama was still naked, after all, which was _exceptionally_ distracting. "Do you want to stop?" Koushi asked.

"No," Kageyama said thickly. He drew back, and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Koushi's mouth. He did it again, and the third time Koushi caught him and pulled him in, deepening the kiss, tasting Kageyama's mouth with his tongue. 

The heat built again quickly, and soon they were grinding against one another, urgent noises beginning to spill out of them as they kissed and clutched at one another. 

"Suga-san," Kageyama groaned, grinding down on Suga's dick. "Please, I want to—"

"Alright," Koushi murmured, feeling around on the couch beside him for where he'd left the condoms. "Kageyama—give me a second—"

Between them they managed to get arranged, and then Kageyama pushed Koushi back into the couch and slid down onto him, agonisingly slow. 

"Oh—Kageyama," Suga gasped, clutching him tightly again, his face pressed against Kageyama's neck. "Kageyama—oh, fuck—are you okay?"

Kageyama nodded, gritting his teeth. "It's so—full," he groaned. "Haven't—done this in a while."

Gradually, they both adjusted to the sensation, and Kageyama began to move, pushing himself up on his knees and grinding back down on Koushi's cock. 

It was slower than the night before, and somehow more tender. Koushi found his breath catching in his throat when Kageyama cupped his hands around Koushi's face again and just _stared_ , sweaty hair falling in his eyes and his face red with exertion. It was a long time since Koushi had felt so exposed, but he found that he couldn't look away, watching Kageyama with equal intensity as they moved together, each chasing their pleasure. 

When they had finished, they sat for a long time without moving, breathing deep into each other's damp skin, hands roaming gently over each other's bodies. Finally Kageyama shifted with a groan, muttering a complaint about the ache in his thighs as he lifted himself free. 

"Hey," Koushi murmured, catching his wrist before he could escape. "Take a bath with me."

There wasn't really space in Koushi's bath for two, but they made it work somehow, crammed together in the hot water after their shower, just breathing together the way they had on the couch. 

"Do you want to stay?" Koushi asked afterward, rubbing Kageyama's wet hair with a towel. He looked away, unable to watch Kageyama's face when he asked. "We don't have to have sex again. You could just...stay."

Kageyama watched him for a moment. He reached out again, cupping Koushi's face gently, turning it up toward the light. Koushi thought at first that he was going to say something, but Kageyama just leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth softly before pressing his cheek against Koushi's, answering his question with touch.

Koushi smiled. "Alright," he whispered, reaching up to run his fingers through Kageyama's damp hair. 

 

—

 

The next couple of weeks passed in a haze of work and sex and spending every available minute with Kageyama. At the weekend they went to see a movie, and Kageyama took him out to eat yakiniku where they both reveled in their own terrible table manners, relieved when they each realised the other wasn't going to judge them. 

The more time they spent together, the more Kageyama relaxed around him. He was still alternately shy and blunt, and snappish when he was tired or hungry, but he gradually began to open up, responding to Koushi's teasing now and then, or volunteering conversation topics that weren't entirely volleyball-based. 

"Do you have plans with you-know-who tonight?" Asahi asked one lunchtime, snapping Koushi out of his reverie. 

Koushi, whose thoughts had been occupied by the image of Kageyama in his shower that morning, looked round with a frown. "Hm?"

"Tonight," Asahi said patiently. "Daichi told me to invite you for dinner."

"Ooh, Daichi's cooking?" Koushi asked, brightening. "I'll be there. Is Ikejiri coming?"

Asahi nodded. "Think so. Why, did you want to bring...you-know-who?"

Koushi rolled his eyes. "It's not a secret we've been spending time together, you know. But no, he's busy tonight." He glanced at Asahi, a smirk stealing onto his face. "What about Nishinoya?"

Asahi's blush was instant. "I...I haven't asked," he mumbled. "Wouldn't you mind being the only person without a date?"

"Why would I mind that?" Koushi asked, laughing. "Invite him along, that way I can get Daichi to show him all your school photos."

"Over my dead body," Asahi muttered, flushing. "I guess I could ask him."

"If you don't, I will."

Asahi groaned. "Why can't you worry about your own love life."

"Sex life," Koushi corrected. "It's just sex."

Asahi gave him a flat look. "Suga…"

"Just sex," Koushi reiterated. He glanced at his watch and sighed. "I have to get back to work. Let me know what time tonight!"

"Sure, but—"

"Later, Asahi!"

 

—

 

For the rest of the afternoon, Koushi was able to put the brief conversation out of his head, but the moment he arrived at Asahi and Daichi's apartment, he was flung back at it full force. 

"Suga-san!" Nishinoya cheered, opening the door to him. 

Koushi beamed. "Hi, Noya. Everyone here?"

Nishinoya nodded. "Asahi's drying his hair, I think. Daichi and Ikejiri are being all lovey dovey in the kitchen."

"That sounds about right," Koushi said, shrugging off his jacket. 

"Hey, Asahi said you're not bringing your boyfriend?" 

"I don't have a boyfriend," Koushi said pleasantly. "Has Daichi shown you the baby pictures yet?" 

Nishinoya's eyes rounded. "There are baby pictures?"

Koushi grinned. "Well, sort of. Asahi and Daichi were in high school together, and they knew each other before that. You _have_ to see what cute little teenagers they were."

Nishinoya looked like he might pass out with excitement. "I need it, holy shit. I can't imagine a little Asahi. Surely he must've just...started that size, like he came out of an egg, or a tree or something."

"An egg?" Koushi asked, collapsing with laughter. "Oh, please let me tell him you said that."

"Uh uh," Nishinoya said, shaking his head. "I'm new but I'm not stupid."

Koushi grinned and patted his shoulder. "Good job. You're going to be good for Asahi, I can tell."

"Is that Suga?" Daichi yelled from the kitchen.

"Hello, Daichi!" 

"Get in here, you reprobate."

Koushi did as he was told, heading into the kitchen to greet his friends. Daichi was stirring a pot of curry that smelled absolutely divine, while Ikejiri was leaning against the counter beside him, relating some story that was making Daichi giggle. Koushi stood for a moment watching them, a warm sensation in his chest. He was envious sometimes of their easy relationship, but their casual intimacy was only to be expected, considering how long they'd known one another. 

"Hello, children," Koushi said, stepping into the kitchen. 

Daichi turned to look at him, a warm smile pulling onto his face. "Suga!" he said, grinning. He turned and enveloped Koushi in a forceful hug, forcing the wind out of him. "Glad you could make it. Want something to drink?"

"I dunno," Koushi said, eyeing Ikejiri with a rueful smile. "It's not another microbrew, is it?"

Ikejiri laughed and clutched his chest. "You wound me, Suga. You said you liked it."

"I did like it, I just made some very questionable decisions after drinking it."

"You don't need alcohol to make questionable decisions, Suga," Asahi said from behind him. 

"Ohh, are we drinking?" Nishinoya piped up, darting under Asahi's outstretched arm, a broad grin on his face. 

" _No_ ," Asahi and Daichi said in unison.

Nishinoya wilted, then turned to Koushi. "Asahi's still mad that I fell asleep on him the first time we made out."

"I'm not mad!" Asahi said desperately. 

Koushi winked at Nishinoya. "I heard about that. He's not mad, just worried you think he's boring."

"Suga, don't—"

Nishinoya's face fell. "But he's not boring!" he yelled, and spun around to face Asahi. "Asahi, you're not boring, you're _awesome_."

"N-Nishinoya," Asahi protested, blushing. 

"I told you, beer just makes me sleepy!"

"Nishinoya, it's okay—"

Daichi laughed loudly. "Alright, there's too many people in this kitchen. Everybody out."

Dinner was an untidy, chaotic affair. Koushi and Ikejiri had both brought wine, and the five of them got increasingly merry as the evening progressed. With his famously low tolerance, Daichi was the first to succumb to the silliness, but Nishinoya soon gave up on sitting on the floor and climbed into Asahi's lap. The resulting blush and awkward stammering on Asahi's part was enough to send Daichi into a fit of giggles. 

"Daichi," Asahi complained, his expression torn between hurt and amused. 

"You just—you look so—so—" Daichi gave up again, smothering his laughter in Ikejiri's shoulder, while the rest of them chuckled, tickled by his amusement. 

Koushi looked around at them; Asahi was still blushing, but had shyly wrapped an arm around Nishinoya's waist, and was resting his chin on Nishinoya's messy hair. Ikejiri was patting Daichi on the shoulder as he struggled to compose himself, his expression fond. For a moment, Koushi missed Kageyama, but it was gone again just as quickly. He couldn't imagine Kageyama here amongst his friends; he would be shy and awkward, not speaking unless spoken to, uncomfortable with their teasing. 

"Hey, Suga," Nishinoya said, leaning toward him. "Asahi said you had a boyfriend. Did you break up?"

"Yeah, Suga," Daichi said, giving him a piercing look. "Tell us about your boyfriend."

Koushi forced a laugh. "It's not that serious. We're just sleeping together."

Ikejiri snorted. "That's what I told myself when I started shagging Daichi."

"Hey!" Daichi protested, looking round at him. "I didn't know about that."

"Oh, please," Ikejiri said, grinning at him. "We spent three months getting drunk and sleeping together, and never talking about it in between."

Daichi grumbled, but Ikejiri's smile just widened. He was adorable when he smiled, his cheeks dimpling and his eyes creasing. Predictably, Daichi folded at once, giving Ikejiri a fond shove and then a kiss, before turning back to the conversation. 

"Well, I guess that just illustrates the point I was going to make," Daichi said. 

_Sorry,_ Ikejiri mouthed at him over Daichi's shoulder. _I tried_.

Koushi picked up his wine glass. "And what point is that, Daichi?"

"Well, maybe to you it's just sex, but how does he feel about it?" Daichi glanced at Ikejiri, then back to Koushi, his gaze heavy. "Maybe he thinks the two of you are getting involved. Have you actually told him you're commitment-phobic?"

"No, because I'm not."

Off to his right, Asahi snorted loudly. Koushi glared at him, and Asahi smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Suga, but...you kind of are."

"Asahi!"

Ikejiri burst out laughing. "The majority has spoken."

"Not you too," Koushi groaned. "I'm not scared of commitment, I'm just…I'm a free spirit."

"Well, mister free spirit," Daichi said, looking at him sternly. "You'd better make sure mystery guy knows that, hadn't you?"

Koushi sipped his wine. "Daichi, you're worse than a parent, you know."

"You're too kind."

"Oh man," Ikejiri said in a stage whisper. "Did Noya fall asleep?"

They glanced over, and found Asahi sitting with a helpless smile on his face while Nishinoya snored quietly against his shoulder. 

Koushi groaned. "See?" he said, gesturing to them. "This is exactly why I can't be in a relationship, I'll never be as cute as Asahi."

"Suga!" Asahi hissed, his ears turning pink.

"He's right, Asahi," Daichi said, his smile indulgent. "You two look really good together."

"Thanks, guys," Asahi mumbled, tightening his arms around Nishinoya's waist. "But please stop embarrassing me now. Can't we go back to Suga's problem?"

"I don't have a problem!" Koushi insisted, laughing. "You've all got boyfriends on the brain. Not everyone wants to settle down."

"Fine by me," Ikejiri said, obviously keen to play the mediator. "Come on, Daichi, I'll help you clean up."

"I can help," Asahi said.

Daichi laughed and patted Asahi's shoulder as he stood. "Just get wheels of steel to bed. We'll handle it."

"Alright, thanks." Asahi stood, hefting Nishinoya in his arms who, remarkably, didn't even stir. "Night, Suga."

"See you tomorrow, Asahi," Koushi said, turning back to Daichi as Asahi disappeared into his bedroom. "Thanks again for dinner. Want some help clearing up?"

Daichi shook his head. "We'll leave it for tomorrow. I just wanted Asahi out of the way so we can sneak off and have sex."

Koushi grinned. "Well played. I'll take off then."

"Night, Suga. And think about what we said, okay?"

 

—

 

Koushi did his best to put his conversation with the others out of his mind, but the more he tried not to think about it, the more it plagued him. Kageyama was still away, so there was no talking to him about it, not that Koushi really wanted to.

"Are you sure Oikawa doesn't mind me being here?" Koushi asked, looking up as Iwaizumi passed him a bag of popcorn. 

Iwaizumi chuckled. "Amazingly, I think he finally got over feeling threatened by you."

"Oh, good," Koushi said with a sigh. He sat back in his seat, pulling his feet up underneath him, before grabbing the popcorn bag and tearing it open. "Who's your money on?"

"Out of you and Oikawa?" 

Koushi laughed loudly. "No!" he said, grinning, and gestured to the TV. "The match. Who do you think will win?"

"Mm, I dunno," Iwaizumi mused. "They're pretty evenly matched, aren't they?"

Koushi glanced at the TV, half an ear on the pre-match commentary, introducing the players and speculating about the teams. Kageyama had only recently joined the Black Arrows, hence his recent move to the city, but he had already turned their formidable offence into something new and terrifying. Koushi almost felt bad for the Skylarks on the other side of the net. Almost. 

"Why," Iwaizumi asked, gaze sliding across to Koushi. "Who's your money on?"

"That's not a fair question," Koushi said, taking a handful of popcorn before shoving the bag at Iwaizumi. "I have a horse in the race."

"Wait, are you _actually_ betting on this?"

Koushi snorted. "Don't be silly. I'm friends with someone on the Black Arrows."

Iwaizumi stared at him. "You're kidding."

"Would I lie about a thing like that?" Koushi asked, grinning at him.

"I wouldn't be surprised by anything you did," Iwaizumi grumbled, turning back to the TV. "Oh, good, they're starting."

They watched in silence for the first set. Or at least, a silence punctuated by a lot of yelling and good-natured heckling. Koushi had watched Kageyama play with his old team, but it was the first time since they'd started seeing one another, and the first time he'd ignored almost everything else happening in the match to focus on Kageyama alone. Watching him play was electrifying, and Koushi half wished he'd made the effort to go and see the match in person, even if it was an away game. 

"That new setter is....incredible," Iwaizumi said, when the Black Arrows took the first set by a clear six points. "Who did he used to play for, Red Cedar?"

Koushi shook his head. "The Wolves."

"Right, yeah." The second set opened with Kageyama's serve. He pitched three consecutive service aces, before the opposing libero picked up the fourth ball. Iwaizumi laughed. "He's a powerhouse. And what's with that quick?"

As he spoke, Kageyama and the little orange-haired spiker both shot toward the net and pulled off another lightning-fast quick. 

"Did you see that?" Iwaizumi shouted, half out of his seat. "Who the fuck do those guys think they are?"

Koushi burst out laughing. Kageyama had talked a little about his new partner, Hinata, but Koushi hadn't really been able to envision what he meant about their plays until now, seeing them in action.

"You're really into this match," Iwaizumi pointed out a little later, when Koushi was on the edge of his seat after watching Kageyama get shut down three times in a row. It had taken them a while, but the Skylarks were catching up, getting wise to the Arrows' tricks. 

Koushi cleared his throat, sitting back in his seat. "It's a tense match." But the sight of Kageyama looking so dejected after the third shutdown made his stomach twist. He watched Iwaizumi for a moment, turning something over in his mind before finally speaking up. 

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, when the Arrows' coach called for a time out. "It's about... _us_."

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at him, and finished chewing his mouthful of popcorn before replying. "Is this the kind of question that's going to make Oikawa antsy? You know he's got a sixth sense for this stuff."

"Nothing like that," Koushi said, shaking his head. "Although, if you do ever fancy that threeso—"

"Ah ah ah," Iwaizumi said, holding his hands up. "I didn't hear that."

Koushi grinned. "I'm teasing. No, uh, it's actually—well, I— would you say I was afraid of commitment?"

Iwaizumi let out a loud bark of laughter, leaning back in his seat. When he saw that Koushi wasn't laughing, he trailed off, frowning. "Ah, you're serious."

Koushi winced. "That bad, huh?"

Iwaizumi laughed again. "Do you remember when you pretended to dislocate your shoulder so that you didn't have to meet my family? Only you _actually_ dislocated—"

"I remember," Koushi said quickly, closing his eyes. "And then I dumped you on your birthday." He groaned. "I'm sorry I'm such a flake."

"Forget about it," Iwaizumi said, chuckling. "We were definitely better as fuckbuddies, it was kinda my fault for trying to tie you down."

"It really wasn't your fault, Hajime," Koushi sighed. "Still, I'm glad Oikawa was there to pick up the pieces of your shattered heart."

Iwaizumi snorted. "You sound just like him."

"Horrible, isn't it?" Koushi said, grinning at him.

"Yeah, one of him is more than enough." Iwaizumi ate another handful of popcorn, watching Koushi closely. "So, why the sudden soul-searching? New love interest?"

Koushi shrugged. "Something like that."

"Serious?"

"Of course not!" Koushi said, rolling his eyes. "I mean—I only just met him. Plus it's complicated, he's sort of...involved with my work, and I don't date people from work."

"Right," Iwaizumi said, holding up his left hand and tapping off his fingers with his chopsticks. "Asahi, Bokuto—"

"Iwa!" Koushi laughed.

"Him too," Iwaizumi said, grinning. "Oh, and that skeevy sales guy, what was he called again?"

"Terushima," Koushi said, wincing at the memory. The photocopier had never been the same after that incident. "Alright, but this is different." 

Iwaizumi looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Oh yeah?"

"He doesn't actually work for the company," Koushi said, shrugging. " _Or_ a contractor," he added quickly, seeing Iwaizumi's knowing expression. "He's just…related to someone."

"Uh oh."

"Why 'uh oh'?"

"Dare I ask _who_ he's related to?" Iwaizumi asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"You probably don't want to know," Koushi said. 

Iwaizumi just looked at him.

Koushi groaned. "Alright, so it's not my best plan." He sighed. "But he's _really_ hot."

"Oh, well that makes it alright then." Iwaizumi picked up his beer and sipped it, looking at Koushi over the neck of the bottle. 

"Don't give me that look."

Iwaizumi lowered his beer. "Suga, I know you're the king of bad decisions," he said evenly. "But I find it hard to believe that even you would risk your career for the sake of some decent sex."

" _Mindblowing_ sex," Koushi corrected, thinking fondly of the last time he'd seen Kageyama in person. He was shy about knowing what to say, but unselfconscious with his body, and eager to please. 

"Even so," Iwaizumi said, cutting through Koushi's reminiscing.

Koushi wilted. "I should probably put an end to it."

"Is that what you want?"

"Obviously not," Koushi said, glancing at Iwaizumi. "I want to get laid."

Iwaizumi shook his head. "If you say so."

Koushi squinted at him. "You know, I'm not sure I enjoy being patronised like this."

"Then be honest," Iwaizumi said without a trace of sympathy.

Koushi turned back to the TV as the set picked up again. Kageyama was walking back onto the court, his face calm and determined. Hinata ran past him, slapping him on the shoulder and shouting something that made Kageyama grin, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pulled up in a lopsided attempt at a smile. 

"Scary kid," Iwaizumi observed, reaching to crack open another beer.

"He's not so scary," Koushi murmured, frowning. _He's actually really sweet_. Koushi sighed. _Fuck_.

 

—

 

Kageyama called that night, just as Koushi was trying to convince himself to get out of bed again to brush his teeth. He briefly debated letting the call go to voicemail, but it had been over a week since they'd spoken, and after watching Kageyama's performance earlier that night, Koushi had an itch under his skin. 

"Hey," he said, picking up the phone. 

Kageyama breathed out heavily, sounding almost as though he were sighing in relief. _"Suga-san."_

"You played really well tonight."

Kageyama huffed. _"We barely beat them in those last two sets."_

"You still beat them."

 _"Yes."_ There was a long pause. _"I didn't know you'd be watching."_

"I told you when we met that I follow the sport," Koushi said, smiling as he leaned back against his pillow. "I wasn't just saying it, you know."

_"So...what did you think?"_

Koushi laughed. "Me? I'm hardly an expert—"

 _"I don't care about that,"_ Kageyama said. _"I'm just...interested."_

"Well," Koushi said, smothering his grin with his hand. "You and Hinata...that's amazing, I've never seen a quick like that. I can't believe you can toss like that."

 _"He's the only one who can keep up with that toss,"_ Kageyama said shortly.

"I bet. It's going to be unstoppable when you're more used to working together."

_"We still have a lot of work to do."_

"That's kind of exciting, don't you think?"

Kageyama's voice was surprisingly warm. _"Yeah, I think so."_

"That's great," Koushi said, meaning it. A soft silence fell between them again; there were a lot of silences around Kageyama, but they were usually comfortable and easy. This time Koushi's stomach was unsettled, his conversation with Iwaizumi still gnawing at the edges of his consciousness. He opened his mouth to say something, but there was a rustling on the other end of the phone, and then Kageyama sighed heavily. "What was that?"

_"Sorry. I'm getting changed."_

Koushi relaxed again. "Oh _really_?"

_"Yeah."_

"So, what are you wearing right now?"

_"Boxers."_

"That's it?" Koushi grinned. "Suddenly I feel overdressed."

 _"What are you wearing?"_ Kageyama asked in a matter of fact tone. 

"A t-shirt," Koushi said, looking down at himself. "Socks, sweatpants. Not my most attractive get up."

_"You look good in anything."_

Koushi's face heated at Kageyama's easy, blunt praise. "Thank you, Kageyama." He slouched down on the bed, running his fingers idly over his stomach. "So, what are you doing?"

 _"I have to sleep soon,"_ Kageyama said, and Koushi's stomach sank. _"But I'll probably jerk off first."_

"Oh!" Koushi said, laughing again. "Is that just for information, or would you like some company?"

_"Company?"_

Koushi's heart clenched at the faint surprise in Kageyama's voice. He was never charming on purpose, and yet Koushi was appallingly fond of Kageyama's awkward, direct manner. 

"Yes, Kageyama," Koushi said, resisting the urge to tease. "Have you ever had phone sex before?"

_"Oh...not really."_

Koushi raised an eye at that response, but decided it would keep. He had more pressing matters on his mind. "Well, we could just...listen to each other," he murmured, sliding his hand down, under the waistband of his sweatpants. "Or we could talk."

 _"Talk—talk about what?"_ Kageyama asked, his voice heavier. 

"Whatever you like," Koushi said, touching himself slowly. "What you want to do to me...what you want me to do to _you_...any fantasies you might have."

 _"Fantasies,"_ Kageyama said, his voice slow and ponderous. 

"Are you touching yourself, Kageyama?"

_"Hnn...yeah."_

"Me too."

_"Ahh...because of me?"_

"Mm," Koushi hummed. He shoved his sweatpants down and kicked them off, then reached to stroke himself again. "I wanted you tonight, watching you play. You were incredible, I wanted to-to reward you, for playing well."

Kageyama groaned softly, his breathing climber louder. _"Reward me how?"_

Koushi grinned. This, at least, he'd considered in detail. "I wanted to come and find you in the changing room after the game. Everyone else would already be gone, but you stayed behind waiting for me."

_"We'd miss the bus to the hotel."_

"Kageyama!" Suga said, laughing. "It's a fantasy, it's not supposed to be realistic."

_"Oh. Sorry."_

"It's fine," Koushi said, rolling his eyes affectionately. "Want me to keep going?" Kageyama hummed his assent and Koushi relaxed again. "Alright...so, I find you alone in the changing room, and I kiss you—I want to kiss you all over, you did such a good job."

_"Y-yeah?"_

"But I know we don't have much time, so I go down on my knees, and I pull down your shorts so I can see your pretty cock, and touch you until you get nice and hard for me."

 _"I am,"_ Kageyama groaned. _"I mean I would be, as soon as you kissed me."_

"Mm, good to know." Koushi stretched and sighed, moving his hand more quickly over his cock. "I love sucking you, I love the noises you make—"

Kageyama groaned loudly. _"S-Suga-san—"_

"If we had more time, I'd take you in the showers," Koushi went on, breathless now himself. "Finger you open until you were begging me to fuck you—or maybe I'd do it up against the lockers—"

 _"Suga—!"_ Kageyama moaned. 

"Yeah, good boy, Kageyama, let me hear you—"

They devolved into noises after that, groans and gasps supplanting their words. Koushi arched against the bed when he came, wincing when a cramp shot through his calf. It passed momentarily, but the sudden pain dulled his orgasm and he dropped back against the bed with a groan. Kageyama was panting loudly in his ear, breaths gradually slowing as he came down from his own orgasm. 

_"I've never done that before,"_ Kageyama said at last. _"It was good."_

Koushi laughed softly. "Maybe we can do it again sometime," he murmured, though he couldn't help thinking of what he'd said to Iwaizumi, that he'd talked about ending it. His stomach twinged unpleasantly. "You should get some rest."

 _"Mm,"_ Kageyama hummed, obviously already half asleep. _"G'night."_

"Night, Kageyama."

 

—

 

"Asahi, I'm fucked."

Asahi glanced up from his book, frowning slightly. "You're—what? Why?"

Koushi dropped into the seat opposite and lowered his head to the table with a groan. "I'm so fucked," he moaned. "Why did I ever agree to go out with him?"

"Ah," Asahi said, with a soft sigh of understanding. He marked his place in his book and put it to one side. "So it's about you know who."

"Of course it is," Koushi sighed. 

The door to the little canteen banged open and Michimiya walked in, laughing with Shimizu and Ennoshita. 

"Oh, Suga! Is everything alright?" Michimiya called out.

Koushi raised his head reluctantly. "Fine, Michimiya." He glanced at Asahi. "Can we get out of here?"

Asahi looked pained. "I only have ten minutes left of my lunch—" he began, but at Koushi's raised eyebrow he caved, nodding. "Alright, but we have to be quick."

"Hand on my heart," Koushi said, already getting to his feet. 

Stepping out into the street, Koushi already felt a little better than he had cramped up in the office, especially considering that Nagai was back from her business trip, and had caught Koushi's eye with a meaningful stare no fewer than three times already that morning. He walked fast, his hands pushed deep in his pockets, letting the crowded street and the cold air slowly unravel the complex thoughts and feelings that had been tangling around in his chest since the previous night. 

"Suga," Asahi complained, keeping pace with him easily with his long stride. "Do we have to go so fast? I only just ate."

Koushi groaned. "No, sorry. Although if you can't keep up with me, you don't have a hope with Nishinoya."

To his surprise, Asahi laughed softly. "Believe me, I know." They walked a little further in silence, Koushi slowing his pace slightly to give Asahi a break. Eventually, Asahi spoke up again. "Did you actually want to talk about it, or—"

"Yeah," Koushi sighed, shaking his head. He stopped walking and took his hands out of his pockets, gesturing helplessly. "It's just—I thought it was just a sex thing."

"With Kageyama."

"Obviously."

"So...it's not just a sex thing?" 

Koushi grimaced. "I—no, I don't think so."

"Ah," Asahi said, nodding. His face was sympathetic. "So...is it a relationship thing?"

"No," Koushi said, shaking his head quickly. "It's definitely not that either."

Asahi nodded again, the soul of patience. "Do you want it to be?"

"People keep asking me that. I just like him, it's fun. It's...low pressure."

"Well, that sounds good," Asahi said evenly. "You hate pressure."

"Mm."

"What about Nagai-san, though?" Asahi asked, a fearful edge creeping into his voice. "You were supposed to set him up with someone. This—whatever it is, it's going to be harder to hide than a one night stand. If she finds out—"

Koushi winced. "I know." After a moment he shook himself and kept walking. "Anyway! How're things with you and Nishinoya?"

"You don't have to do that," Asahi said, catching up to him again. "If you want to talk about Kageyama-kun—"

Koushi shook his head fiercely. "I don't." He sighed. "Sorry, Asahi, I just. I don't know what I'm going to do. I should really just put an end to it—what does it matter after all? We're not dating. It's just a—a thing. A fling thing."

To his surprise, Asahi reached out and clasped his shoulder firmly. "Talk to him."

"...Yeah."

"Maybe he feels exactly the same way."

Koushi smiled grimly. "I know, you're right. Now you should talk about Nishinoya so I can go back to pretending none of this is happening."

"I can do that," Asahi said, laughing. 

 

—

 

It was several more days before Kageyama returned from the away trip with his team. Koushi did his best to put the whole thing out of his mind until then, burying himself in his work and spending more time out drinking with his friends and coworkers than usual. 

Kageyama texted him on Friday afternoon, just as he was leaving work. 

_Back_

Koushi laughed aloud at the message, then put his phone away to worry about it later. It wasn't until Saturday evening that he finally texted back and agreed to go and watch a movie at Kageyama's apartment. 

Any such plans were thrown out the window the moment Kageyama answered the door wearing only a pair of snug sweatpants, and towelling his wet hair. They eventually made it to the bedroom, after a few collisions with various items of furniture, their reunion very light on words until they were done reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies. 

Kageyama got up at last, pulling on a hoodie and some boxers. "I'm hungry. Do you want pizza?"

"Pizza is fine," Koushi said, sitting up in the tangled mess of Kageyama's sheets. "Hey, Kageyama," Koushi said, glancing up. "Can I ask you something?" He reached out and tugged Kageyama's wrist until he sat back on the edge of the bed. 

Kageyama turned to look at him, eyes soft and patient. 

Koushi swallowed. His heart was in his throat, and his hands were clammy. He shuffled to the edge of the bed, and clumsily pulled his own underwear back on. "I just wanted to ask—where do you see this going?" he asked, before he could talk himself out of it. "It's fine if you haven't thought about it, I just—I thought maybe we should be on the same page."

Kageyama blinked slowly, and licked his bottom lip before he spoke. "What page are you on?"

"Hm?"

"You said we should be on the same page," Kageyama said. "What page is that?"

"Oh," Koushi said, giving him a crooked smile. "I...hadn't really thought about it."

A small crease appeared between Kageyama's thin eyebrows. "But you just asked me. So you must have thought about it."

Koushi groaned softly. Kageyama could be oddly perceptive at times, usually when Koushi didn't want him to be. "No, well," he sighed, shrugging. "I don't really know what page I'm on. This is about the point in a relationship where I normally start to panic, and then I sabotage it before things get any more serious."

He looked up, half hoping, half fearing what Kageyama would say. Kageyama merely watched him, eyes narrowed slightly as though Koushi were a puzzle he was struggling with. "Why?" he asked at last.

"Why don't I know?" 

"Why do you sabotage your relationships?"

Koushi winced. "That's the multi-million yen question," he sighed. "Why does anyone do stupid, self-destructive things?"

Kageyama's frown deepened. "I don't know."

"Ah," Koushi said, giving him a sheepish grin. "That was sort of a rhetorical question."

"Okay." Kageyama watched him for several moments, his face severe. He finally looked away, reaching up to tug at one of the strings on his hoodie. "I don't really—I haven't really had a long term relationship."

Koushi nodded. "From...lack of opportunity? Or…"

Kageyama shrugged. "It's not—ugh." He winced, fingers tightening in the sheets. "Not something I thought I needed." 

"And now?"

"I dunno," Kageyama said, his tone edging toward annoyance. "What do you think?"

Koushi made a thoughtful sound in his throat. "I'm not really one for long term relationships myself, you may have gathered. I...get uncomfortable when other people have expectations of me." Glancing up, he found Kageyama watching him patiently, clearly bemused, and he groaned. "I mean, to—to meet their families, or—or to move in together, or spend time with their friends." He rolled his eyes skyward. "I'm kind of a disaster."

"You shouldn't talk about yourself like that, Suga-san," Kageyama said with vague reproach. "You have a successful job, and a lot of friends. Why does it matter if you want a different kind of relationship to other people?"

Relief made Koushi's shoulders sag, and he leaned into Kageyama a little, pressing their arms together. "I'm so, so happy I met you, Kageyama."

"You are?"

Koushi laughed. "Of course I am! I love the way you look at things. You're so...straightforward."

Kageyama made a face. "People usually say that's a bad thing."

"What? How so?"

"Like...I'm boring, because I only care about volleyball." Kageyama frowned again, scuffing his heel against the floor. "But they're wrong, I care about lots of things."

Koushi smiled, and tipped his head to the side so he could rest it on Kageyama's shoulder. "What kind of things?" he asked softly. 

For a moment Kageyama's shoulder shifted up and down, possibly an aborted shrug, or just him getting comfortable with Koushi's weight on him. "I...dunno. I like animals," he said in an uncertain voice. "But I don't think they like _me_ much."

"Oh no," Koushi said, laughing quietly. "I'm sure that's not true."

"Cats always hiss at me when I try and touch them."

Koushi smothered a snort in Kageyama's shoulder. "Sorry, sorry. I'm sure you just need a little practice. You know, Yaku has two cats, maybe I could take you to meet them."

"Mm. Alright."  
.  
"What else?" Koushi asked, stretching out his arm and putting his hand over Kageyama's where it rested on his thigh. 

Kageyama cleared his throat. "I like...music. And games, sometimes."

"What kind of games? Video games?"

"It's stupid," Kageyama mumbled.

"Don't say that," Koushi said, squeezing his hand. "You just told me off for that."

Kageyama gave a little shrug again. "I like...tetris, and minesweeper. I don't have to think about them."

"They're instinctive," Koushi observed. "Like the way you play volleyball."

"Mm." Kageyama turned his hand over, callused fingers threading through Koushi's. "And...I care about you."

Koushi's insides shivered pleasantly. "Kageyama," he murmured.

"My parents don't know I'm gay," Kageyama added quickly, "so I don't care about you meeting them. I don't have that many friends either."

The simple admission made Koushi frown and squeeze Kageyama's hand more tightly, momentarily overcome by just how _much_ he liked this sweet, awkward young man; how much he wanted to keep him safe and shield him from all the little barbs that nobody expected to pierce his armour. He had a feeling Kageyama spent a great deal of time being misunderstood. 

"I wasn't complaining," Koushi said, raising his head at last, and turning to Kageyama. He reached up with his free hand and brushed the pad of his thumb along Kageyama's jaw. "I care about you too."

"Oh," Kageyama murmured, his gaze dropping to Koushi's mouth. He licked his lips, tongue darting out in one quick, thoughtless motion. "So—"

Koushi grinned. "So maybe we just keep hanging out," he murmured, drawing his fingertip down the side of Kageyama's neck. "And having _amazing_ sex—"

"Ghh—uh huh."

"—and not worry about where else it might be going."

Kageyama nodded eagerly. "I like that."

"Me too," Koushi said, his smile lingering in the corner of his mouth even as he leaned in.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/172702704022/company-ink-notallballs-notallbees-haikyuu) | [RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/982749257072611328) | [my kagesuga fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1501660&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)


End file.
